


galaxy of scars

by too_many_tuesdays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Gen, Tortured Souls, pictures say a thousand words, relationship analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_tuesdays/pseuds/too_many_tuesdays
Summary: The Winchesters have gone through a lot to save the world and each other and that leaves a mark.





	galaxy of scars

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being a bit of a masochist

A photo-aged and worn from a time before death was a friend and heaven, an enemy

Of two boys, one with his arm wrapped around the younger, with light in their eyes and smiles gracing their mouths

Before laughs were harder to come by and the darkness went on for miles

Before death and pain pull at their seams and the light, while not totally washed away, was faded

When shotguns were in their hands but so were toy airplanes

When family was holding their hands instead of demons and spirits

Before all they had left was each other and a six pack of numbing, spiritual bliss

But they’re still the same two boys, although aged and worn like the photographs

With a vast galaxy of scars on their skin and in their mind, a little less in their pocket and more than a few friends lost to the toiling wind

But they still have the same smiles, hidden behind a mask of sorrow and loss

Still the same eyes, just now with monsters clawing to get free and scattered to avoid the things they’ve seen

Still the same hands, but worn and calloused from the punching and guns that have worn into their skin and soul

Still the same backs, but with more marks sliced through flesh and a little more bent than before

Still the same hearts that still beat to the tune of each other, but now that’s all they have to beat to

Still the same brothers, boys, who’ve had devils in their head and demons in their eyes

Who hold out for the hope of an angel with broken wings

They’ll always be the two brothers from the picture

The eldest with his arm draped over his baby brother, leaning on a car as worn as their souls

Eyes raging and screaming of a passion and love that goes beyond any heaven imagined

Both just trying to make it past tomorrow but with a sense of restitution

Both learning to tame misery so they can be strong enough to carry the other

And when the sun finally does set, and the boys have grown into their scars and have fought enough demons to last beyond a lifetime

When the person behind the camera is gone, maybe for good

And when the timing is wrong and a bullet catches something it's not supposed to

The smiles return, sadder than the first but a bit happier than the rest

Still with their arms around each other

Still swimming in a galaxy of scars and loaded guns

Except this time the light in their eyes is hidden behind closed lids, not open ones


End file.
